


La Porte du Temps

by Zielhona



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Action/Adventure, Atlantis, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, France (Country), Français | French, Friendship/Love, Gaea - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Japan, Les personnages ont leurs noms français, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Multiple Pairings, My First Fanfic, Mystic Moon, Rare Pairings, Romance, Unofficial Sequel, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielhona/pseuds/Zielhona
Summary: Action, aventure, enlèvement, manipulation et bien sûr romance!A défaut d'avoir une deuxième saison officielle, j'ai écrit cette séquelle qui fait suite à la série, il y a de très nombreuses années.Je ne connaissais quasiment rien du Japon et du Japonais à l'époque et maintenant que j'y ai vécu plusieurs années, je sais qu'il y a trop des passages, insignifiants sans doute pour beaucoup, qui ne font vraiment pas japonais.Je voulais donc la reprendre depuis longtemps mais ne trouvais jamais le temps de m'y mettre.C'est chose faite!Je corrige les fautes, aère le texte et j'en profiterais pour ajouter des petites choses par-ci par-là, parce que je sais que je serais incapable de ne pas le faire!Les noms des personnages resteront inchangés. Il s'agit de ceux des sous-titres de la VOSTF.Disons que c'est une version longue director's cut!
Relationships: Allen Schezar & Celena Schezar, Amano Susumu/Uchida Yukari, Celena Schezar/Dryden Fassa, Dilandau Albatou & Celena Schezar, Eries Aston/Folken Fanel, Eries Aston/Van Fanel, Kanzaki Hitomi & Celena Schezar, Kanzaki Hitomi/Original Male Character(s), Merle (Escaflowne)/Original Male Character(s), Millerna Aston/Allen Schezar, Millerna Aston/Dryden Fassa, Van Fanel & Merle, Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voyez des fautes et/ou des mots qui manquent... n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses propres fautes.  
> Bonne lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyez des fautes et/ou des mots qui manquent... n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses propres fautes.  
> Bonne lecture

La Lune était pleine cette nuit-là.  
Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel.  
Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait l'air chaud.  
Tout était silencieux...

Hitomi était assise sur son bureau, devant sa fenêtre grande ouverte.  
Ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés, elle regardait la lune et au-delà, cherchant à voir Gaea.

Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'elle était partie.  
Se souvenait-il encore d'elle?  
Jamais depuis leur dernier au-revoir sur les rochers, elle ne l'avait revu.  
Sauf en rêves, mais c'était elle qui les faisait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble pendant ses moments-là, elle le savait bien.  
Parfois, elle aurait même voulu l'oublier pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais...

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses tristes pensées, elle se sentit tomber dans un profond trou noir et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à Fanélia !  
Enfin, presque.  
Elle flottait au-dessus des habitants, regroupés devant le château.

Van apparut sur le balcon, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet enveloppé d'un tissu bleu ciel.  
Il s'avança vers la balustrade et, soulevant son précieux chargement, s'adressa à son peuple:

_"Moi, Van Slanzar de Fanel, roi de Fanélia je vous présente aujourd'hui mon fils, Folken Efud Aston de Fanel, prince de Fanélia et d'Astria. Sa mère se porte très bien. Longue vie au prince Folken !! "_

A ces mots, tout le peuple de Fanélia exprima sa joie et cria:

_"Vive notre roi! vive le prince Folken!"_

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle se retrouva dans une des chambres du château.  
Elle regarda Van s'approcher d'un grand lit à baldaquins et donner l'enfant à la femme qui y était allongée.  
Une légère brise gonfla les voiles du lit et Hitomi aperçu la femme qui prenait l'enfant d'un sourire triste...

La Lune était pleine cette nuit-là.  
Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel.  
Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait l'air chaud.  
Tout était silencieux...

Hitomi était assise sur son bureau, devant sa fenêtre grande ouverte.  
Ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés, elle regardait la lune et au-delà, cherchant à voir Gaea...

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle essaye de les essuyer.  
Elle venait de voir Van présenter son fils à son peuple... et le ramener à sa femme...  
Hitomi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
La femme de Van était la princesse Elise d'Astria, la deuxième fille du roi Aston !!!


	2. Tristesse et Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyez des fautes et/ou des mots qui manquent... n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses propres fautes.  
> Bonne lecture

_Ding ! Dong !_

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée troubla le calme de cet après-midi de ce début de mois de décembre.  
\- Bonjour madame Kanzaki !  
\- Bonjour Yukari, je te remercie d'être venue si rapidement, entre donc!

La mère d'Hitomi venait de téléphoner à Yukari au sujet de sa fille.  
Pour la première fois Hitomi n'était pas allée en cours sans avoir une très bonne raison, et sa mère s'inquiétait beaucoup.  
Sa fille n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis le samedi soir, et on était déjà lundi. Yukari était venue tout de suite après ses cours, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour son amie, devenue assez étrange depuis quelques temps.

\- Comment va Hitomi? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue aujourd'hui?  
\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup Yukari. Elle n'a pas l'air malade, mais elle à l'air tellement triste. J'ai bien essayé de la réconforter, mais rien n'y fait. Tu n'es pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard ? C'est peut-être un chagrin d'amour. Elle ne me parle jamais de ses histoires de coeur, c'est normal puisque je suis sa mère. Mais cette fois-ci ça a vraiment l'air d'être sérieux !  
\- Je ne vois pas... elle refuse toujours de sortir avec des garçons... mais ça fait quelques mois qu'elle est comme ça... je peux aller la voir ??  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu connais le chemin.

Yukari monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de son amie.  
Elle pensait à Amano. Elle sortait avec lui depuis 8 mois.  
C'était à ce moment là qu'Hitomi avait changé. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle était sans doute encore amoureuse d'Amano et Yukari se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

Elle hésita un court instant devant la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi, puis toqua doucement. Hitomi émit un son que Yukari interpréta comme l'autorisation d'entrer et entrebâilla la porte.  
\- Hitomi, c'est moi, je peux entrer ??  
\- Yukari... qu'est ce que tu fais là ??  
\- Tu me manquais, j'avais personne avec qui bavarder pendant les cours... t'es malade ?  
\- ...  
\- Ça va pas ? T'es toute pâle !  
\- Si, si, ça va... je t'assure...  
\- ... désolée, mais t'en a pas l'air...  
\- Reste pas devant la porte ! Entre !

Hitomi était allongée sur son lit, les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient sa  
chambre d'une lumière orangée très douce. Elle avait les yeux un peu gonflés  
et regardait Yukari tristement.  
La lycéenne entra et s'assit au pied du lit de son amie. Elle la regarda en silence. L'atmosphère était pesante entre les deux amies, Hitomi s'en aperçu tout de suite.  
\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Yukari... je sens bien que tu as quelque chose sur le coeur depuis quelques temps... mais tu ne me dis rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je ne suis pas venue parler de moi, mais de toi... vas-y raconte !!  
\- Désolée Yukari, mais pour le moment je ne veux pas en parler... j'ai eu une très triste nouvelle... je te raconterais tout, je te le promet, mais un autre jour... pour l'instant j'essaye de ne plus y penser... j'aurais dû aller en cours, mais j'avais une tellement sale tête quand je me suis levée ce matin que je suis retournée me coucher... parle-moi de toi, ça me changera les idées !  
\- T'es ma meilleure amie... je ne veux pas te perdre...  
\- Hé, minute, je ne suis pas mourante quand même !!  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça, laisses-moi finir !!  
\- Désolée...  
\- Non, c'est moi... Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié... surtout à cause d'un garçon, même si je l'aime...  
\- De quoi tu parles Yukari ?  
\- D'Amano...  
\- Amano !!! En quoi ça me regarde ?  
\- Je crois que tu l'aimes toujours... mais que tu refuses de l'admettre...  
\- Non, je t'assure, je ne l'aime pas... C'est juste un bon copain...  
\- Mais tu l'aimais avant... et d'un jour au lendemain tu ne l'aimais plus...  
\- Je croyais l'aimer... mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça l'amour... il me plaisait, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour...  
\- Mais... pourquoi tu es si différente depuis que je sors avec lui... tu ne me racontes plus rien... et tu regardes souvent les nuages d'un air si triste... j'ai l'impression que quand tu es joyeuse tu te forces pour cacher quelque chose...  
\- Yukari... merci...  
\- De quoi ??  
\- De t'être confiée à moi... toi aussi ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé comme ça... depuis que tu sors avec Amano tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui... et moi je me retrouve toute seule... C'est égoïste de ma part, mais des fois j'espère que vous allez rompre... juste pour que tu reviennes me voir comme avant...  
\- Hitomi... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit... je ne m'étais pas aperçue que... je suis désolée... pardonnes-moi...  
\- C'est rien... c'est normal... j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à ta place...  
\- Ça m'étonnerait... tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi... je te promets de ne plus t'oublier...  
\- Yukari...  
Les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, soulagées de s'être enfin parlé.  
\- Tu sens bon, Hitomi. C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
\- C'est mon nouveau gel douche au miel... je l'adore...  
Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

Le père d'Hitomi, allant aux nouvelles parce qu'il était l'heure de dîner les trouva en train de bavarder comme elles le faisaient depuis leur enfance. Yukari prit le repas avec eux.  
Le père d'Hitomi, très bavard, raconta des anecdotes de l'hôpital où il travaillait en tant que pédiatre. Hitomi et Yukari écoutaient passionnément. Elles envisageaient toutes deux de poursuivre des études de médecine, après le lycée.  
La mère d'Hitomi était vraiment de très bonne humeur, heureuse de voir sa fille retrouver le moral et le sourire.  
Après le repas, Hitomi accompagna Yukari à la gare. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le trajet, se taquinant mutuellement comme elles le faisaient toujours.

Hitomi se sentait revivre, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le fait de rire lui manquerait tant.  
Ces huit derniers mois avaient été durs pour elle, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier et en plus, les mois qu'elle avait passés sur Gaea n'existaient pas sur Terre, elle ne pouvait donc pas en parler.  
Alors elle passait des heures toute seule à regarder le ciel.  
Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour ils seraient de nouveau réunis, tous les deux.  
Elle savait que c'était impossible, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, c'était plus fort qu'elle !  
Les deux amies arrivèrent à la gare en même temps que le train de Yukari.  
Elles se séparèrent donc sur un rapide "salut, à demain ! ", et Hitomi fit demi-tour.

Une légère brise marine soufflait et l'air était encore doux.  
Hitomi s'arrêta un moment face à l'océan.  
La pleine lune brillait intensément et les étoiles étaient bien visibles.  
Cette illumination lui faisait penser au ciel de Gaea.  
Mais là-bas, l'absence de réverbères le rendait tellement plus magnifique.  
Des larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.  
Pourquoi Van l'avait-il oubliée si vite ?  
Pourquoi s'était-il marié avec Elise ?  
Elle était plus âgée que lui, de plusieurs années. C'était une femme, pas une petite fille comme elle.  
Et ils avaient eu un bébé... cela voulait dire que l'enfant avait été conçu quand elle était encore sur Gaea...  
Probablement pendant le temps où ils étaient à Pallas... Quand elle ne pensait qu'à Allen... pas à Van...  
Elle aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que c'était Van qu'elle aimait et non Allen.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Van.

Le coeur serré, elle songeait à l'enfant. Heureuse de savoir qu'il existait un petit Van.  
Elle se demanda s'il ressemblerait à Van ou à Elise en grandissant.  
De toute façon, jamais plus elle ne retournerait sur Gaea.  
Elle était heureuse que Van ne soit pas seul, qu'il ai maintenant une famille. Jamais ils ne s'étaient promis quoique ce soit, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais... Même quand elle serait grand'mère.  
Elle se demandait juste si elle parviendrait à aimer un autre homme un jour. Sans doute que oui. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur, comme on dit.  
Même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela ne faisait que huit mois.  
Plus tard ça ira mieux.  
Elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle.  
Elle sécha ses larmes et retourna chez elle.  
Elle se sentait encore très triste, mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Maintenant elle non plus n'était plus seule.  
Un jour elle lui raconterait tout. Yukari ne la croirait sans doute pas, mais elle lui racontera quand même tout.  
Elle le lui avait promis.

Elle se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.  
Le sommeil tardait.  
Elle pensa encore à Fanélia et à son arrivée sur Gaea.  
Elle songea aussi à ses visions, à sa première vision de Van, quelques heures avant qu'il n'arrive sur Terre avec le dragon.  
C'était le première fois qu'elle avait eu une vision aussi forte.  
Elle avait toujours eu des visions, mais jamais de la même intensité que ce jour-là.  
D'habitude, elle ressentait des choses mais ce n'était jamais très précis, mais ce jour-là, c'était vraiment comme si elle y était !!  
Elle commença à s'endormir, repensant aux quelques mois qu'elle avait passés là-bas, à tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu.  
Et, oubliant Elise, elle se dit qu'elle finirait bien par y retourner un jour. Rassurée par cette certitude, elle s'endormit paisiblement en rêvant à un avenir avec Van.


	3. Une Rencontre Inattendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a subit de gros changements, mais qui ne modifient en rien la trame principale.  
> Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Hitomi faire une soirée de beuverie pour son anniversaire... C'est une lycéenne japonaise, pas française, ne l'oublions pas!
> 
> Si vous voyez des fautes et/ou des mots qui manquent... n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses propres fautes.  
> Bonne lecture

- _"Hitomi, aide-moi !!!_ "  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Yukari ?  
\- Rien, j'ai rien dit du tout !!  
\- Ah, je croyais t'avoir entendu...  
\- Mademoiselle Kanzaki, dites-moi si je vous dérange !!  
\- Désolée, monsieur...

Hitomi était en cours d'histoire et n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs... mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire que les autres jours.  
Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, c'était une voix qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'entendre assez distinctement pour savoir à qui elle appartenait !  
C'était énervant à force, depuis ce matin, ça n'arrêtait pas, et à chaque fois elle croyait que c'était sa voisine qui lui parlait, et Yukari commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son amie.  
La cloche sonna la fin des cours et tous les lycéens rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et quittèrent la salle au plus vite, c'était enfin l'heure du repas...  
\- MADEMOISELLE KANZAKI  
\- AH !!  
Le professeur d'histoire venait de frapper du poing la table d'Hitomi, et celle-ci, brusquement tirée de ses rêveries avait poussé un cri strident.  
\- Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous ne suivez plus du tout mes cours et vos notes descendent dangereusement, il faut vous ressaisir avant qu'il ne soit trop  
tard !!  
\- ...  
\- Vous m'écoutez???  
\- Oui, monsieur... c'est que...  
\- Qui a-t-il? Vous avez des problèmes? Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas !  
\- Ce n'est rien, j'irais mieux demain...  
\- Bon, on reparlera de ça une autre fois, allez rejoindre vous camarades... et n'oubliez pas l'interrogation de la semaine prochaine !!  
\- Une interro? Quand?  
\- Le 14 décembre... je l'ai dit au début du cours !!  
\- Ah oui, désolée, je l'avais oubliée... au-revoir monsieur !!  


Hitomi se dépêcha de sortir de la salle.  
Elle n'avait absolument pas entendu parler de cette interro, heureusement qu'il la lui avait rappelé... c'est vrai que ses notes n'étaient franchement pas bonnes ces derniers temps, mais elle se maintenait quand même au dessus de la moyenne !! Mais elle était consciente que c'était bien trop bas pour les concours d'entrée en faculté de médecine.

Yukari était revenue sur ses pas, voyant qu'Hitomi ne la suivait pas et la trouva encore en train de rêver devant une fenêtre.  
Elles mangèrent à la cafétéria avant d'aller au stade. Le club s'entrainait le soir après les cours, mais souvent les membres profitaient du beau temps à la pause pour courir.  
Hitomi aimait bien s'asseoir sur les gradins et regarder les autres s'entraîner. Elle ne participait que très rarement aux entraînements, prétextant généralement une grande fatigue ou une crampe...  
Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de courir.

Amano était là avec les autres. Il lui restait encore quelques semaines avant de partir pour l'étranger. Il avait obtenu de ses parents, grâce à l'aide de Yukari et d'Hitomi, de rester encore un an au Japon, en pension pour finir sa dernière année de lycée. Son père étant muté au Royaume-Uni, ses parents étaient partis huit mois plus tôt.  
A la prochaine rentrée, Amano irait étudier à l'université à Paris, puisque son père irait travailler en France pendant deux ans.  
Amano parlait mieux le français que l'anglais, il était content de pouvoir éviter le lycée anglais !  
Yukari appréhendait son départ, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer et profitait au maximum de son temps libre pour se retrouver avec lui.

Amano avait réussit l'exploit de décider Hitomi à s'entraîner. A chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur la piste, elle repensait à son départ pour Gaea, et quand elle avait fini de courir, elle se sentait triste de ne pas y être retournée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu Van en vision, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre d'avoir encore envie d'y retourner... plus personne ne l'attendait !!

Elle se mit donc en place dans les starting-blocks et s'apprêta au départ. Yukari chronométra la course. Dès que le signal de départ fut donné, Hitomi s'élança de toutes ses forces, laissant ses adversaires loin derrière elle... et franchit la ligne d'arrivée la première.  
Yukari regarda son chronomètre avec des yeux tout ronds. Les autres filles qui avaient participé à la course regardèrent Hitomi avec étonnement. Elle ne venait jamais s'entraîner, mais elle les avait toutes battues, sans problèmes. Et elle n'était presque pas essoufflée !! Amano s'approcha de Yukari et regarda le chronomètre, lui aussi avec étonnement, et annonça 12 secondes 32 !!  
Hitomi fut elle aussi très surprise, jamais encore elle n'avait réalisé un tel temps !!  
Elle réalisa alors que depuis son retour de Gaea, elle n'avait jamais mis toutes ses forces dans ses entraînements, sans doute par crainte d'y retourner !!  
Pourtant elle avait toujours cru qu'elle voulait y retourner... et revoir Van !!  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Inconsciemment elle ne voulait pas repartir là-bas, peut-être avait-elle peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur Terre, ou avait-elle peur de ne plus vouloir revenir sur Terre si elle revoyait Van !!  
En réalisant ça, elle se sentit soudain beaucoup plus détendue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait un gros poids qui s'était envolé...  
Elle retourna en souriant vers ses amis. Ils la félicitèrent tous, et elle leur promit de revenir s'entraîner régulièrement en vue des prochains championnats régionaux qui allaient bientôt se dérouler.  
Hitomi fit encore quelques cent mètres, et bien que les temps ne soient pas aussi bons, ils restaient tous en dessous des treize secondes...  
Elle se souvient alors du jour où elle avait dit à Amano qu'elle aimerait arriver à courir un cent mètres en moins de treize secondes...  
La veille de son départ sur Gaea. C'était sans doute là-bas qu'elle avait franchit cette limite pour la première fois. Elle courait souvent, pour sauver Van notamment.  
Elle ne gardait que des bons souvenirs de cet extraordinaire voyage.

L'entraînement touchant à sa fin, Hitomi retourna aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée, et se changer. N'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi, elle décida de rentrer. Après avoir dit au-revoir à ses amis, elle se dirigea vers la gare. Il ne faisait plus aussi beau que les jours précédents et un vent froid soufflait assez fort...  
- _"Hitomi, aide-moi..."_  
\- Qui m'appelle?  
Hitomi n'eut aucune réponse, elle était seule face à l'océan. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom ou un visage dessus... C'était une voix masculine, c'est tout ce dont elle était sûre.

Son train arriva, presque vide comme toujours à cette heure de l'après-midi. En arrivant chez elle, elle se mit tout de suite à ses devoirs et le soir arriva très vite.

Ding! Dong! La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la sorti de ses livres. Elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-ci !!  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hitomi !!  
Devant la porte se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis.  
\- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on t'avait oubliée?  
\- Hein, c'est aujourd'hui !!

On était bien le 9 décembre, mais Hitomi l'avait complètement oublié.  
En la voyant si étonnée, ils se moquèrent tous gentiment d'elle. Ils avaient organisé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire, avec l'aide de ses parents et de Mamoru, son petit frère.  
Ce fut une agréable surprise pour Hitomi, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ils avaient réservé une salle privée dans un restaurant de sukiyaki qu'elle adorait. Deux heures de fondue et bar de boissons non alcolisées à volonté.

Après quoi, les parents et le frère d'Hitomi les laissèrent finir la soirée au karaoke entre eux.  
Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que Yukari et Amano, sortis pour prendre l'air et être seuls quelques minutes rentrèrent dans la pièce et Amano fit signe à Hitomi d'approcher. Curieuse, elle emjamba comme elle pu ses camarades et alla dans la couloir.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Amano et s'immobilisa. Elle venait de voir le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'Amano, elle le connaissait bien et ne s'attendait absolument pas à le revoir un jour, c'était tout à fait impossible !!  
\- Hitomi, il paraît que tu connais ce jeune homme, Mamoru vient de nous l'amener, il a sonné chez vous il y a une heure environ, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit !  
\- ...  
\- Tu le connais ou pas??  
Hitomi regardait toujours le jeune homme sans bouger...  
Elle ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir, elle devait avoir une poussée de fièvre qui la faisait divaguer, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications rationnelles !!!

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.  
Il se tenait à un pas d'elle et la regardait.  
\- Hitomi, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te retrouver... j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides...  
\- Mais, c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être toi! C'est pas possible...  
\- Et pourtant! J'aimerais d'ailleurs bien comprendre comment je suis arrivé ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi...  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hitomi.  
Tout le groupe avait arrêté de chanter et s'agglutinait dans l'encadrement de la porte poir voir ce qui se passait.  
Hitomi se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme... et s'évanouit !!  
\- Je vais la ramener chez elle, je pense qu'elle a eut suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !!  
Le jeune homme la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Amano voulut l'empêcher de partir avec Hitomi, mais Yukari lui demanda de les laisser seuls, elle savait que tout se passerait bien, et Hitomi n'habitait pas loin.  
Le jeune homme les remercia, leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et s'éloigna dans la nuit, sous les regards hébétés du petit groupe. 

_Ding! Dong!_ La sonnette de la porte d'entré retentit... Madame Kanzaki ouvrit rapidement.  
\- Hitomi? qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? qui êtes-vous?  
\- Elle s'est évanouit en me voyant...  
\- Ne restez pas devant la porte, entrez vite !  
Le jeune homme rentra dans la maison, avec Hitomi dans ses bras.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux aller la coucher, elle a l'air d'avoir bu trop de vino !

Sans faire attention à cette dernière remarque, la mère d'Hitomi lui enleva ses chaussures. Le jeune homme fit de même et suivit madame Kanzaki jusqu'à la chambre.  
Il l'allonga sur son lit et remonta ensuite la couette sur la lycéenne endormie. Sa mère tira les rideaux et ils quittèrent la chambre sans bruits.

Il était déjà 11 heures du matin quand Hitomi sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa soirée, mais savait qu'elle s'était sentie mal, elle avait très mal à la tête, le moindre petit bruit résonnait très fort...  
Après s'être passé la tête sous l'eau fraiche, elle descendit au salon.  
Elle entendit ses parents parler avec une troisième personne. A ce moment-là, elle se remémora sa soirée plus précisément et courut vers le salon.  
Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et regarda l'invité qui était assit dans un des fauteuils, lui tournant le dos.  
Elle savait qui s'était, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, pourtant... ce n'était pas possible !!  
\- Hitomi, ma chérie, tu t'es réveillée? ça va mieux?  
Hitomi ne répondit pas à sa mère.  
Déjà le jeune homme se levait et s'approchait d'elle...  
\- Bonjour Hitomi, je suis content de te revoir...  
\- ... Fo... Folken... c'est bien toi... mais comment???


	4. Une Révélation Surprenante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyez des fautes et/ou des mots qui manquent... n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses propres fautes.  
> Bonne lecture

\- Folken !!! C'est bien toi, je ne rêve pas... pourtant... la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais mort !!! Je suis sûre que tu étais mort... Ta tombe est même gardée par Escaflowne dans la forêt de Fanélia, juste derrière le château... que... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle regardait Folken sans arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait.  
\- En es-tu vraiment sûre? Tu es certaine de m'avoir vu mort? C'est important pour moi, essaye de t'en souvenir !!  
\- Je... je t'ai vu tomber après avoir tué Dornkirk. Tu étais tombé tout en bas, assez loin de moi. Il y avait du sang partout. J'ai crié. Ensuite Dornkirk, ou plutôt son image, est apparut devant moi et m'a dit que tout était enclenché. La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu! Il y avait une lumière verte partout à l'extérieur, elle venait de la machine des Atlantes. Il y avait la guerre entre les alliés. Ensuite Van et Allen se sont battus... je t'ai parlé... Van est venu me chercher... après je ne sais plus trop... je me souviens être dans la forêt avec Van... On a parlé de toi et de la reconstruction de Fanélia et il m'a renvoyée sur la Terre... sur la Lune des Illusions...  
\- Mais, entre l'arrivée de Van chez Dornkirk et ton départ, il a du se passer des choses! Vous avez dû trouver mon corps, m'enterrer. Je sais pas... essaye de t'en souvenir. Tu n'a pas pu oublier ça! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on vit tous les jours. Van est mon frère! Et tu devais être avec lui à ce moment-là !!  
\- ... je... je n'y avais jamais repensé, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qui c'est passé... Van est arrivé en volant par la colonne de lumière verte... il m'a prit dans ses bras et on s'est envolés ensemble... après j'étais à Fanélia... il me manque tout un morceau...  
\- Zaibacher est loin de Fanélia, le voyage prend plusieurs jours, même avec Escaflowne... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant ces journées... tu devrais t'en souvenir... peut-être que... non, ce n'est pas possible !!  
\- A quoi tu penses? Dornkirk?  
\- Oui, il n'est peut-être pas mort, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses...  
\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas essayé de t'empêcher de le tuer... c'est quand même bizarre comme réaction... surtout qu'il a au moins 200 ans... s'il avait voulu mourir, il avait d'autres moyens de le faire...

Les parents d'Hitomi n'avaient pas manifesté leur présence pendant la conversation de leur fille et de l'étrange jeune homme.  
Ils les regardaient avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'ils se disaient.  
\- Hitomi?  
\- Oui, papa?  
\- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui ce passe dans cette maison... on vient d'entendre ta conversation... et franchement, tu as dit des choses bizarres... tu parles même une langue que je ne reconnais pas... et en plus tu les mélanges les deux !!  
\- Désolée, papa... je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, à toi et à maman !!  
\- Ça me parait nécessaire, effectivement!

Madame Kanzaki, prévoyant une longue discussion alla chercher des rafraîchissements et ils s'installèrent tous confortablement.  
Hitomi ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.  
Résumer six mois sur une autre planète ne se faisait pas facilement en quelques minutes.  
Elle ne voulait pas donner tous les détails non plus, certaines choses ne se racontent pas.  
Et, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement ses parents, elle omis volontairement les moments où elle avait été en danger.  
De toutes façons elle s'en était sortie, alors pas la peine de s'étendre dessus !!  
Elle arriva finalement à raconter l'essentiel en moins d'une heure et alors qu'elle racontait son retour, la pendule sonnait midi.  
\- J'ai été assez claire?

Ses parents n'avaient pas dit un mot durant tout son récit, et ils la regardaient presque comme une étrangère.  
Ils ignoraient totalement qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses durant ces derniers mois.  
Maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi elle était devenue si différente d'un jour au lendemain.  
C'était après son retour de Gaea !!  
\- Vous êtes donc sensé être mort si je comprend bien... alors...  
\- J'ai conscience que c'est assez difficile à admettre, mais je n'ai pas d'explications pour le moment. En venant ici, j'espérais qu'Hitomi pourrais m'expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé, mais apparemment elle n'en sais pas plus que moi...

Ils passèrent à table. Ce fut un repas assez agréable, chacun s'efforçant de son mieux de ne pas parler de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Hitomi resta silencieuse, elle se demandait si ses parents la croyaient.  
Ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter devaient leur parraître tellement étrange.  
Au moins aussi étange que ce que sa grand'mère racontait.

Le père d'Hitomi était attendu à l'hôpital et sa mère devait chercher Mamoru qui terminait son entraînement de karaté.  
Pour être sûrs de se retrouver seuls, Folken et Hitomi allèrent se promener à la plage.

Il faisait plus froid que la veille, et le vent soufflait assez fort.  
Pendant tout le chemin, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

\- Hitomi, je t'ai connue plus bavarde que ça !!  
\- Folken... c'est que... j'arrive pas encore à réaliser que tu es là... d'ailleurs, comment tu es arrivé ici?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée!  
\- Mais... tu es arrivé quand?  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement... c'était au mois d'août dernier...  
\- ...  
\- Tu ne dis rien??  
\- Je me demandais... comment as-tu appris le japonais en si peu de temps?  
\- C'est quoi le japonais?  
\- Ben, c'est la langue que tu parles en ce moment !  
\- ... j'ai jamais appris cette langue... mais toi, tu parles la même langue que sur Gaea...  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la même langue... quand Van est venu sur Terre, ni Yukari, ni Amano ne comprenaient ce qu'il disait... mais moi je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il parlait une autre langue ! Et toi, c'est pareil...  
\- Je ne savais pas que sur Terre on parlait une autre langue que sur Gaea !  
\- Chaque pays à sa propre langue ! ça en fait beaucoup, même si certaines sont plus parlées que d'autres...  
\- Je ne le savais absolument pas.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver? Tu es arrivé au stade, comme Van?  
\- Il est loin d'ici ce stade?  
\- Non, juste une petite heure en train.  
\- Désolé ! Mais je ne suis pas arrivé par ton stade, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à venir, plusieurs jours. Si j'ai bien compris votre façon de compter le temps !  
\- Dis-moi, comment tu as appris tout ça ! Sur Gaea, le temps ne se compte pas de la même façon, et il n'y a pas de stades ou de trains !  
\- J'ai beaucoup appris sur ce que vous appelez Internet !  
\- Internet ?! Tu sais donc utiliser un ordinateur?  
\- On me l'a apprit.  
\- Qui ça on?  
\- Des gens chez qui j'ai habité quelques semaines, dans le royaume de France...  
\- En France, tu étais en France ! Mais c'est très loin d'ici ! Comment t'es allé là-bas !!  
\- Je sais pas. Un soir je me suis réveillé dans un champ avec des grands rochers partout. J'ai marché au hasard et j'ai rencontré un couples de personnes âgées. Je leur ai demandé où j'étais et ils m'ont invité à manger... et ils m'ont hébergé pour la nuit. Ils ont vite remarqué que je n'étais pas de ce monde. Difficile à cacher, tu dois en savoir quelque chose. Alors je leur ai raconté mon histoire, je n'avais pas le choix, le peu que je venais de voir m'avait suffit pour comprendre que ce monde était très différent du mien et j'avais besoin d'aide!  
\- ... et ils t'ont cru?  
\- Au début pas vraiment, alors... je leur ai montré mes ailes!  
\- Hein ?!  
\- J'avais pas le choix !  
\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance... D'autres personnes auraient appelés des "savants" aussi fous que Dornkirk... Ils t'auraient utilisé comme cobaye pour des expériences! Tu as vraiment eu de la chance !!  
\- Je savais que c'était des gens bien dès que je les ai vus. Ils avaient avec eux leur petit fils Yohann. Ils s'y sont mit tous les trois pour m'apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.  
\- ...  
\- Un jour je leur ai demandé comment je pouvais te retrouver. Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore sur Gaea ou non, mais je voulais essayer de te retrouver ! D'ailleurs, dis-moi... pourquoi es-tu partie? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec mon frère?  
\- ... je... je devais rentrer... chez moi... tout le monde devait s'inquiéter... et puis...  
\- ... et puis??  
\- ... et puis... Van ne me l'a pas demandé...  
\- ... s'il l'avait fait tu serais restée?  
\- ... je ne sais pas... je me pose souvent cette question, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... je ne sais pas du tout... de toute façon, il ne l'a pas fait... maintenant c'est trop tard...

En repensant à Van, Hitomi senti les larmes monter à ses yeux.  
Elle essaya de les retenir, mais n'y parvint pas.  
Elle coulaient sur ses joues malgré elle.  
Elle les sécha comme elle pouvait, détournant à tête pour que Folken ne la voit pas.  
Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hitomi, sans rien dire.  
Elle appuya sa tête contre lui, et se calma doucement.  
Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, face à l'océan, silencieux...

\- Hitomi, on t'a enfin retrouvée !!  
Hitomi sursauta.  
Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent juste derrière eux Yukari et Amano, se tenant par la main qui les observaient en souriant...  
\- Alors Hitomi, tu va enfin nous présenter ton ami ? On ne l'avait jamais vu avant hier soir !

Yukari lança un regard complice à Hitomi.  
Folken se leva et aida Hitomi à en faire de même.  
\- Yukari...  
\- Bonjour, moi c'est Yukari, et lui c'est Amano, c'est mon copain... et vous?  
\- Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance... je m'appelle Folken.  
\- Vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps? J'avais encore jamais entendu parler de vous... Hitomi me fait beaucoup de cachotteries ses derniers temps!

Yukari regarda Hitomi, devenue rouge comme une tomate.  
\- C'est pas mon petit ami !! C'est juste... un bon ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps...  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu enlaçais tes amis comme ça !  
Amano qui venait de lancer cette remarque en riant.  
Yukari lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de gaffer.  
Hitomi était toujours aussi rouge, et Folken, imperturbable avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- J'ai rencontré Hitomi il y a quelques mois... je pensais souvent à elle, et comme j'étais de passage, j'ai eu envie de la revoir.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver, tu n'avais pas mon adresse !!  
\- C'est grâce à Internet, je lisais les journaux quand j'ai vu une photo de toi, c'était pendant une compétition d'athlétisme... ça datait de la fin du mois de mars, je me suis dit que tu habitais sans doute encore dans la même région, et j'ai trouvé plusieurs Kanzaki dans l'annuaire de Kamakura... Je me suis dit que j'avais toutes mes chances de te trouver là-bas, alors je suis venu.

Hitomi resta songeuse.  
Trouver une photo d'elle sur Internet n'était pas impossible.  
On y trouve tant de choses.  
Mais justement, on y trouve tant de choses et elle était loin d'être une célebrité!  
Mais comme Yukari et Amano étaient avec eux, elle n'insista pas, gardant ses questions pour plus tard.

Comme le temps s'était encore rafraîchit et que Yukari était trop curieuse de connaître Folken, elle leur proposa d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud.  
N'ayant aucune bonne raison pour refuser, Hitomi accepta et ils allèrent donc s'installer devant un café fumant pour continuer leur conversation.

Yukari assaillait Folken de questions, se demandant toujours s'il était le petit ami d'Hitomi ou non, même s'il semblait être un peu vieux...  
Et la couleur vert de gris de ses cheveux était assez bizarre.  
Il avait d'étranges traînées sur sa joue droite, comme s'il tentait de masquer une cicatrice.  
Mais elle le trouvait pas mal du tout, Hitomi avait bon goût.  
Il était grand et plutôt bien foutu.  
Son jeans bleu délavé lui allait vraiment très bien, moulant juste comme il fallait.

\- Folken, je me demandais, quel âge as-tu? Je sais que je suis curieuse, mais j'aimerais bien savoir... si ça ne te dérange pas...  
\- J'ai 25 ans.  
\- Carrément !! Hitomi n'en a que 15 !!   
_Je la comprend, avec un mec comme ça, on s'en fout de son âge... s'il n'y avait pas Amano... je l'aime, mais... j'espère que dans quelques années il sera aussi bien bâti que Folken, on voit même ses biceps sous son t-shirt moulant... grrrr... hein quoi, qu'est-ce que je dis... il est à Hitomi, moi, j'ai le mien, mais...))_  
\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle vient d'avoir son anniversaire, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lui souhaiter, elle s'est évanouie avant. Alors bon anniversaire Hitomi!  
En disant ses mots, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Hitomi se senti rougir et remercia le ciel qu'ils soient dans une salle assez sombre.  
Yukari n'avait sans doute rien vu.  
Sinon elle allait encore la taquiner, elle aimait faire rougir Hitomi et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le faire !

Yukari, intarissable de questions pour Hitomi et Folken, commençait à énerver quelque peu Amano, qui pour la faire taire, l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne dit plus rien, pendant quelques secondes.  
Juste suffisament de temps pour s'enfuir!  
Folken, attrapa Hitomi par la main et disant un rapide au-revoir aux deux amoureux, ils détallèrent rapidement.  
Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en regagnant l'air libre et le silence. Puis, regardant Hitomi, il se mit à rire.  
Les terriens étaient vraiment étranges!  
Hitomi l'imita, et c'est en riant qu'ils retournèrent chez elle.

Ses parents étaient revenu et comme il était presque l'heure du repas, ils invitèrent Folken à se joindre à eux.  
Il accepta volontiers, n'étant évidement attendu nulle part.  
En attendant que le repas soit prêt, Hitomi amena Folken dans sa chambre, pour continuer leur conversation.  
\- Y'a quand même quelque chose de bizarre... comment tu as trouvé cette photo de moi?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'étais sur des sites de sport, je savais que tu faisais de l'athlétisme, tu me l'avais expliqué un soir à Astria... alors j'ai commencé mes recherches par là... et ça a marché comme je l'espérais !  
\- Ah... c'est quand même bizarre... passons... pourquoi tu me cherchais?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais en vie, et surtout, pourquoi je suis sur la Lune des Illusion... enfin sur la Terre...  
\- Je me pose la même question... mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as plus ton tatouage sur la joue, j'avais même pas fait attention...  
\- Je l'ai encore, mais je le cache... avec du fond de teint...  
\- Du fond de teint! Il fallait y penser!  
\- On n'a rien trouvé de mieux... Les habitants du village où j'étais me regardaient bizarrement...  
\- Tu m'étonnes... t'as déjà des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre, en plus ils ne sont pas spécialement bien coiffés, tu as des boucles d'oreilles... tu es très grand et ton bras droit... mais... ton bras, il est normal !  
\- ... merci pour les compliments... mon bras n'est pas "normal", il était comme ça quand je me suis réveillé dans le champ de pierres. Il est toujours en métal, mais il y a une sorte de peau qui le recouvre. On dirait qu'il est vrai quand on le regarde, mais quand on le touche on s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas le cas...

Hitomi tâta le bras de Folken et approuva.  
C'était vraiment très bien fait.  
Sinon Yukari l'aurait sûrement bombardé de questions à ce sujet.  
Difficile de lui dire que c'était un dragon qui le lui avait arraché !!

\- Toc toc toc... grande soeur, je peux entrer?  
\- Oui Mamoru, entre !!  
Mamoru entra dans la chambre de sa soeur.  
Elle était allongée sur son lit, et Folken était assit sur une chaise devant la fenêtre.  
\- Je te présente mon petit frère Mamoru.  
\- On s'est déjà rencontré, hier soir quand je suis venu !!  
\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Tu dis rien Mamoru??  
\- ... je suis désolé vous vous êtes présenté hier soir, mais je ne me souvient plus de votre nom !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, t'en fait pas. D'ailleurs ne fait pas tant de manières, tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Folken, Folken Lakur de Fanel.  
\- Fanel... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part...  
\- Ben oui, Folken a dû te le dire hier soir !  
\- Non, il m'a juste dit son prénom. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendu. Vous avez... eh... tu as de la famille dans les environs??  
\- Non, je ne viens pas d'ici...  
\- _Comment mon frère pourrait-il connaître ce nom? Il existe peut-être sur Terre après tout!_  
\- Je sais que je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça... mais je ne sais plus qui...  
\- Arrête de réfléchir p'tit frère, tu vas te faire mal !!  
\- M'énerve pas... sinon j'te frappe !!  
\- Ah, j'ai peur !!  
Mamoru attrapa un coussin et se mit à frapper Hitomi, qui tout en riant attrapa son polochon et en fit de même.  
Folken les regarda silencieusement, en souriant.

\- Hitomi, ma chérie, le dîner est servit, on vous attend!  
\- Oui maman, on arrive !  
\- Je m'en souviens! La famille royale de Fanélia !

Hitomi lâcha son polochon et regarda son petit frère.  
Folken sursauta en entendant ses mots.  
\- Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire???  
\- Ben oui... Le roi de Fanélia s'appelle bien Van Fanel, non? Comme toi, c'est étrange !!  
\- Désolée, mais ce qui est étrange c'est ce que tu dis ! C'est qui Fanélia?  
\- Te moque pas de moi Hitomi, je sais que tu connais Fanélia, tu y es allée... j'en suis sûr !!  
\- Que... Comment... ??  
\- ben, j'y suis allé moi aussi...


End file.
